Stasiak Gets A Clue
by mswriter07
Summary: Stasiak is still on his mission and Dom has a plan up his sleeve. Brian agrees. A.N. Part 2 of the Turnabout Is Fair Play series. One day Stasiak will learn. Enjoy. R & R if you'd like.


It had been two months since Federal Agent Michael Stasiak had his out of character fainting spells and Dom was in the office helping his lover close out a case. He was becoming a regular around Brian's offices and Stasiak had a bead on the two as they wandered from place to place as Brian sifted through his files. Stasiak still couldn't get the dream out of his head and seeing the two together even if they were on opposite sides of the rooms most of the time he knew one of them would try and sneak them off.

Oh how right he was - if anyone would listen to him. No one believed the two men were lovers so if Stasiak mentioned anything he'd get laughed out the room worse than he already knew happened. His back was turned when it happened - Dom tugged Brian a few hallways over and they disappeared. Stasiak while pretending to do his work kept an eye out for their return just so he could laugh at their disheveled looks. After about fifteen minutes Stasiak got curious and took a few of his files and went through a few of the connecting hallways and paused by a cleaning closet.

The hallway was pretty remote from the other offices so not many people needed to come this route except janitors. Stasiak heard a grunt and what seemed like swearing through the door and he got a wicked grin on his face as he found Brian and Dom. A few more noises prompted Stasiak to pull the door open except it was stuck. He pulled the door again and Dom growled, "Fuck. Five minutes asswipe."

Stasiak stumbled back against the opposite wall and listened to Dom direct Brian almost like Dom knew who tried to open the door.

Inside the closet, Brian had Dom pinned to the wall with a door stop keeping any unwanted person out as he prepared his lover. The moans and low grunts from Dom encouraged Brian to be a little quicker and he worked his own pants loose so they joined Dom's near the floor. Dom said, "I'm ready baby."

Stasiak couldn't pull himself away from the opposite wall and he had to loosen his tie so he could breathe better. As he listened to the quiet moans, grunts, and affirmations to a higher power; he couldn't help but adjust his pants and hide his erection behind his case files. He snapped out of his daze when he heard a hand slap the door and he looked at the hall he was in and found a set of restrooms.

Brian and Dom finished and cleaned each other up before dressing again and Brian removing the door stop. They left the closet and found Stasiak nowhere to be seen but they needn't worry as they walked by the restrooms and heard Stasiak mumbling under his breath, they could only guess, and groaning. The two hid their laughter and went back to the main offices with more case files.

Stasiak came back ten minutes later, seething on the inside, but looking rather relaxed on the outside when Penning looked over at his assistant. "Where the hell did you disappear to? I've been looking for you for twenty minutes?"

"Had to use the bathroom. Sorry." Stasiak wasn't sorry but he needed to figure out a way to get Brian and Dom caught.

Brian and Dom had big plans that evening as it was the start of Valentine's Day weekend and the cleaning closet was just the start as they liked to mess with Stasiak's head. Dom knew Stasiak had to be repressing something as he hadn't kept his eyes off of either of them and hung around being a voyeur and listening to his and Brian's intimate moments. They would have to do something about Stasiak but for now he noticed a leftover sprig of mistletoe from the Christmas party and pointed it out to Brian.

Brian leaned over and asked, "What do you have running around in that head of yours?"

"I figure we can mess with Stasiak some more. You know how he's been watching us like a hawk since his fainting spells. I think he's just repressing a side of himself we can help bring out in him."

"Dom I've gotta work with these people everyday…"

"So quit and come work with me as my head mechanic. You'd have plenty of perks there and we wouldn't have to sneak around." Dom said quietly as he looked at the papers on the desk.

Brian sighed and said, "I have been thinking about it alright. But we need to at least close out some of my bigger cases before I put in a notice."

"I know and we can." Dom said.

Brian grinned and said, "Until then we can mess with Stasiak. Gotta have some fun."

At the end of the day, Brian and Dom put their plan into action and Brian collected Stasiak and brought him over to the window by the door and he pointed out a piece of architecture. Dom came by he paused by the window and said, "Yo Stasiak, look up."

Stasiak jumped and found himself in Dom's arms. He froze and Dom whispered, "I think you need to clean up better after parties. Mistletoe still around two months later." Dom's mouth found Stasiak's jaw and he kissed it gently. Brian was keeping a good shield so people just thought that they were all just talking and Stasiak supposed he should be thankful for that.

Brian stepped closer and and leaned close to his other ear and he said in his cold Snowman voice, "You follow my husband and me one more time anywhere in this building or out and we'll give Penning a show."

Stasiak swallowed hard and he felt Brian's mouth barely touch his cheek and he wanted to cry, scream, kiss him. He really just wanted Dom to let go of him so he could run and hide somewhere. He felt his face heating up and Dom whispered as he let go, "You stay here until Brian and I have left and not one word to anyone right?"

"Right." Stasiak ground out through his teeth.

Dom patted his stomach and Brian clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Stasiak. "Good boy." The two gathered their stuff and glanced at Stasiak as they said bye to Penning and Sophie before they left the offices for good.


End file.
